


Dancing

by Havoklysm



Series: Geralt's Experiences with Dancing [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Geralt and Yennefer dance, Geralt learned to dance from Dandelion, just something vague and cute, just wanted them to dance, vague party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Geralt dances with Yennefer.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt's Experiences with Dancing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Dancing

Abruptly he stood, causing the woman at his side to startle and stare up at him. 

Events such as these weren’t where the witcher typically found himself, but here he was anyway--at a party. He had a particular sorceress to blame, but he couldn’t complain about being in her company. 

A group of musicians played a lively tune nearby, while noble-born couples danced to the gentle beat. The male watched for a long moment, ignoring the feeling of violet eyes boring into him.

“Geralt?” Yennefer furrowed her brows. Upon receiving only silence, she opened her mouth to further question, but quickly shut it when a hand outstretched toward her. When realization dawned, she smirked and placed her slender hand in his, accepting the unspoken offer.

Geralt led the raven-haired sorceress to the dance floor, stopping near the edge and away from the main grouping of people, and pulled her in close. One hand held firmly onto hers, while his other snaked around to rest on her lower back. The scent of lilac and gooseberries was strong but welcoming. 

Yennefer placed her free hand on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. “Unusual of you to want to dance.” 

“We’re here to blend in, aren’t we?” 

“Neither of us are exactly easy to blend in.”

“Hmm.” The witcher couldn’t argue. Many a man recognized him from stories and gossip, some passed along with each completed contract. That’s to say his striking white locks of hair, golden, cat-like eyes, and scar across his left cheek didn’t already cause him to stand out from the average man. Yennefer was another story with those unusual, violet eyes alone drawing in anyone. 

The sorceress followed Geralt’s movements, not in the least surprised by how fluid he was at something she didn’t know he could do. His fighting style was similar to a dance itself, so it was to be expected he’d be graceful. However, she still had to ask, “Where did you learn to dance?” 

“You’ve seen me fight.” He grunted in response.

She tilted her head and gave him a look. “Well, yes, but this isn’t the same as swordplay.” 

Geralt hummed, taking a moment before he answered. “I asked Dandelion.” 

“Your bard friend?”

“Mhm.”

Again, her brows drew together. “Why him?” 

“He frequents courts. He knows the dances. Seemed the best person to ask.”

Yennefer smirked. “Do tell me then, did you actually dance _ together _ ?”

“Well, yes, how else would I learn?”

The sorceress laughed, shaking her head. “Just trying to picture that. You dancing with Dandelion as we are now.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes, but a ghost of a smile turned his lips. “I assure you we weren’t  _ this _ close together.”

“Of course, of course.” That smirk remained, even as she gracefully twirled before settling back close to the white wolf and matching his steps once more. The woman grew a little more serious then. “Why did you really learn to dance?”

“What makes you think there’s another reason?”

“Because we don’t need to dance to blend in here.” She shook her head. “Just making an appearance is enough to gain favor and earn the information we seek.”

A long pause, the witcher thinking over his response carefully. “Fine. I was hoping maybe it would impress you.”

“You think you need to impress me?” A genuine look of confusion flitted across her features.

“Maybe. Or at least keep your intrigue.” 

“Oh, Geralt.” The raven-haired woman shook her head, but a warm smile turned her lips. “You needn’t do that. You’re interesting as is. And besides, we’re bound by fate.”

“Fate the only reason you keep me around?” 

“The same could be asked of you, but, no, it’s not. You well know that.”

“Hmm.” Geralt twirled her once more, the song ending as they came together a final time. However. they didn’t part. The white wolf searched those violet eyes, but all he found was an endearing look underneath long lashes. 

Yennefer removed her hand from his, reaching up and running her fingers along his smooth jawline. After a moment, she pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she took his hand again and pulled him back to the bench they’d been sitting at before. 

Geralt followed silently, another faint smile on his face. At least being in her company made the evening worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing The Witcher III after finally getting it, and I've got to say I've been loving it. I also got the books not too long ago, which have captivated me. As well as, of course, the show on Netflix. So, I'm on a Witcher kick currently haha 
> 
> I'm not exactly confident in locations and stuff within The Witcher series though, still new to it, but I wanted to write something for it anyway. So, the reason they're at this noble party is left vague for a reason. I just wanted them to dance is all. I also love the idea of Dandelion teaching Geralt how to dance. That might be worth writing, actually haha 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
